Hello, stranger!
by shxramin
Summary: Liburan berakhir memiliki kenangan yang indah MINYOON BL/Yaoi


**Hello, stranger!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast :**

 **Park Jimin**

 **Min Yoongi**

 **Kim Seokjin**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Couple :**

 **MinYoon**

 **JinKook(broship)**

 **.**

 **Liburan berakhir memiliki kenangan yang indah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lets started, shall we?**

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin membenarkan jasnya dan berjalan memasuki ruang rapat. Disana sudah menunggu para staff dengan layar projektor yang menampilkan sebuah powerpoint berjudul "2019 Korean Sale Tourism".

"Selamat pagi semua, perkenalkan saya Park Jimin Direktur divisi Pemasaran Wisata akan menyampaikan projek baru dari divisi kami yakni 2019 Korean Sale Tourism"

Slide berganti menjadi beberapa destinasi wisata di Seoul dan sekitarnya. "

Jadi kita akan mendekatkan para wisatawan dengan menunjukan bagian lain dari Seoul dan destinasi wisata baik itu yang baru maupun yang lama ataupun yang belum pernah di dengar oleh wisatawan,"

Presentasi Jimin berjalan lancar hingga akhir, semua staff bertepuk tangan dan ia merasa puas. Dan di mulailah sesi tanya jawab mengenai projek ini, agar semua orang merasa paham tanpa adanya abu-abu.

"Dan siapa target yang kita tuju dalam projek ini?"

Jimin tersenyum, "Daftar wisatawan terbanyak yang mengunjungi Seoul telah saya dapatkan dan masyarakat Jepang yang paling banyak mengunjungi Korea.

.

 _Di sisi lain_

 _._

"Permisi! Boleh fotokan kita bertiga?"

Tiga orang lelaki manis itu berpose dengan latar belakang bandara Gimpo. Mulai dari kanan khas sekali dengan gigi kelinci, dan di tengah bahunya yang lebar dan paling kiri yang paling pendek dari mereka dan tersenyum malu.

"Terima kasih!"

"Coba lihat hasilnya!"

"Ih kok muka Kookie tembem!"

"Ya salah siapa makan ramen sebelum berangkat?"

Sementara kedua temannya heboh atas hasil foto itu, satunya mengecek ponselnya yang bergetar. Ternyata satu notifikasi dari kekasihnya

 ** _My darling_**

 _"Yoongi, Mō_ _kimochi ga samete shimatta n da, gomen"_

 _(Yoongi, aku sudah tidak ada perasaan lagi untukmu, maaf)_

Seketika kaki Yoongi lemas dan jatuh terduduk. Mendengar bunyi suara jatuh keras di dekat mereka, kedua orang itu menoleh dan memekik kecil melihat bahu Yoongi yang bergetar dan tangis terendam sahabatnya.

"Ya ya Min Yoongi! Kenapa?"

"Yoongichi! Huhuhuhu"

"Kookie jangan ikutan nangis!"

"Hiks Yoongichi nangis Kookie juga ikutan!"

Seokjin melirik ponsel yang di pegang erat oleh sahabatnya itu dan merampasnya kasar. Ia menatap tajam layar ponsel itu.

"Dasar bajingan! Sudah kuduga kan Yoon! Apa kataku kalau dia akan melakukan ini padamu!"

Ingin rasanya Seokjin mengomeli sahabatnya itu tapi ia tak tega melihat Yoongi yang menangis keras di tambah dengan Jungkook yang ikut-ikutan menangis.

"Jungkook berhenti menangis! Dan Yoongi! Segera lupakan lelaki biadab itu, cinta selamanya my ass!" Seokjin memicing menatap cincin di jemari Yoongi, "Lepaskan cincin itu Yoon!"

"Tidak mauu"

Terjadi adegan tarik menarik jari Yoongi yang terselip cincin perak tapi di menangkan oleh Seokjin karena tubuh Yoongi lemas karena menangis.

"Ingat! Buang cincin ini saat kita tiba di hotel! Okay?"

Yoongi merampas balik cincin di tangan Seokjin dan terisak pelan. Jungkook iba sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya menyemangati. Ia belum merasakan apa itu cinta tapi kalau seperti ini rasanya Jungkook ogah jatuh cinta.

Seokjin mencoba menelefon pihak pariwisata yang mereka sewa, karena Seokjin membayar mahal untuk satu pemandu, well Ayah Seokjin tak ingin anaknya kenapa-napa jadi ia menyewakan langsung sang direktur pariwisata. Holkay.

"Hai Tuan Park, kami telah tiba di pintu G,"

 _"Baik Tuan Kim, saya sudah di tengah jalan menuju Gimpo,"_

"Hati-hati di jalan,"

Seokjin mematikan panggilannya dan kembali fokus pada kedua sahabatnya yang untungnya sudah berhenti menangis atau Seokjin akan di tuduh melakukan kekerasan.

"Yoongi, kita lakukan liburan ini untuk melepas penat skripsi dan sekarang kamu menambah dengan melepas si brengsek itu, okay?"

Yoongi mengangguk pelan dan mengusap matanya. Jungkook menempel padanya dan ikut mengusap hidungnya yang berair. Seokjin tersenyum kecil menatap sepupunya yang sangat menggemaskan!

"Ah Tuan Park sudah tiba, ayo kita tunggu di pintu keluar,"

Seokjin mengambil koper dan menggeretnya menuju pintu keluar diikuti Jungkook yang kembali bersemangat dan Yoongi yang masih lemas. Ponsel Seokjin berdering yang Yoongi yakini itu adalah pemandu mereka, masih mengobrol via telpon sedangkan mereka berhenti di titik temu mereka.

"Tuan Park kami berada di samping pohon natal besar,"

 _"Oh aku juga melihatnya, kalian sebelah mana?"_

Yoongi merasa tubuhnya tersenggol pelan oleh seorang lelaki berpakaian jas. Ia menggeser tempatnya namun lelaki itu mengikuti arahnya gerak.

 _Nyut_!

Yoongi terkesirap karena ia merasa pantatnya di senggol, ia menoleh dan masih syok saat lelaki tadi yang mencolek pantat semoknya.

"Ya tuan! Kenapa mencolek pantatku!"

Orang itu berbalik dan menatapnya bertanya, tidak merasa ia melakukan pelecehan itu.

"Maaf, apa? Aku tidak mencolek pantatmu,"

"Bohong! Aku merasakannya!"

 _"Tuan Park apa anda sudah di dekat pohon natal?"_

"Oh iya saya sudah melihat pohon natal itu,"

"Hei Tuan jangan lari dari masalah!"

Orang itu kembali fokus pada lelaki manis di hadapannya, jika ia tak punya klien ia pasti akan meladeni manis ini.

"Maaf tapi anda salah paham,"

"Oh apa anda Tuan Park?"

Orang itu mendongak dan mengangkat tangannya berniat melambaikan tangan pada sosok kliennya dan tak sengaja. .

 _Sreet_!

Yoongi reflek menutup dadanya yang telah di senggol oleh lelaki kurang ajar di depannya. Kurang ajar sekali astaga! Pertama pantatnya sekarang dadanya?

 _Plak_!

"Kurang ajar!"

"Ya! Yoongi!"

Seokjin kaget saat melihat Yoongi menampar pemandu wisata mereka, astaga jangan bilang Yoongi menjadikan pemandu wisatanya pelampiasan marah?

"Maafkan kelakuan temanku Tuan Park!"

"Kenapa kamu minta maaf, Seokjin! Dia telah melecehkan pantat dan dadaku!"

"Heh?"

"Astaga anda salah paham! Saya tidak sengaja dan tidak ada rencana untuk menyentuh itu!"

Seokjin memijat dahinya yang berdenyut sakit. Astaga ini liburan lho kenapa ada saja masalah?

"Tuan Park, maafkan kelakuan tidak sopan temanku dan Min Yoongi tuan Park bukan orang brengsek, dia seorang Direktur dan pemandu wisata kita,"

Yoongi menatap tak percaya pria di depannya yang tersenyum sopan meski dengan pipi yang sedikit merah bekas tamparannya. Apa itu sakit?

"Tidak apa-apa, ah bagaimana perjalanan kalian dari Jepang?"

"Makanan pesawatnya enak Tuan Park!"

"Benarkah?"

"Huum!"

Sementara ketiga orang itu berbincang untuk mendekatkan diri mereka ke jenjang pertemanan agar tidak canggung, Yoongi menjaga jarak disana. Selain ia masih kesal juga ia malu karena ia salah paham. Man, seorang Direktur! Dan dia menjadi pemandu wisatanya.

"Baiklah, hari sudah semakin siang sebaiknya kita pergi ke hotel kalian! Ayo,"

Yoongi ikut menggeret kopernya dan sesaat ia merasa jika ia bertemu pandang dengan Tuan Park.

Sial, hatinya berdebar!

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Haii, ini hanya berchapter pendek karena setelah melihat drama iklan pariwisata Korea jadi ingin meremakenya menjadi MinYoon hehe.

Chapter depan mungkin sudah end dan pastinya akan lebih panjang.

So review pleasee?


End file.
